la venda que abrió mis ojos
by Son.Chumin
Summary: Milk tras preguntas y dudas de su matrimonio, habla y deja en claro con Goku las cosas sin pensar que puede cambiar mucho el destino del uno y del el otro... embarazos, hijos revelados, vidas escondidas, peleas, nuevos hogares, etc... ¿pero valió la pena quitar esa venda de sus ojos? el tratara de recuperar lo que perdió pero si lo lograra... dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia si lo se tengo la otra de vegeta y Bulma pero esto salio de mi ya que quería alargar el one-shot, el cual lleva el mismo nombre que este.**

**Gracias por leer dejen reviews, me gustaría saber su opinión, no cuestan son gratis por fa. **

**La venda que abrió mis ojos…**

**Disclaimer—Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama— **

Nunca me e hecho esta pregunta… por creer que siempre tuve la respuesta.

Nunca le pedí explicaciones… porque creí ya tenerlas.

Pero siempre estuve mal por el simple hecho de no preguntar de cuestionarle e vivido en una mentira que creí una realidad.

No me arrepiento pero e llegado al extremo de hacerlo pero me pongo a pensar por que no lo e hecho por ellos, mis hijos.

El siempre se a marchado pero siempre vuelve, el me deja sola y hasta a sus hijos a llevado ala batalla, pero nunca se a puesto a pensar en como me siento yo al saber que pueden morir, y que lo han echo y yo soy tachada de madre sobre protectora, primero que se pongan en mi lugar y luego me juzgan.

El dolor y la esperanza que un día me diga:

1_. Te amo Milk

2_. Como amaneciste hoy amor (por que a de hacerlo cuando despierto el nunca esta)

3_. Te extrañe.

4_. Milk perdóname si te provoque un dolor al verme morir al quitarte tus hijos al dejarlos solos.

Pero nunca lo ah hecho y no creo que lo haga en toda en su vida, el no puede amarme como yo lo hago con el, simplemente no me ama, acepto la propuesta del matrimonio por una falsa promesa pensando que el matrimonio significaba comida, todo nuestra vida de casados basada en una mentira.

Me duele darme cuenta pero no quiero vivir siega, pero siega de amor, tengo que abrir los ojos y vivir en la realidad que mata en el sentimiento, que me destroza el corazón.

Tengo que enfrentarme a el y decirle la verdad, que el me diga la verdad, pueda que sea el salvador del mundo, incluso el universo, pero a cambio de que, de estar lejos de su familia, de sus hijos, de su esposa, el también es mi esposo y compañero de vida, lo juramos frente el altar, amarnos en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Pero si la muerte llanos separo que lo retiene, porque sigue aquí, porque sigue conmigo, no lo obligo y no hacerlo, al contrario trato de ser la mejor esposa día a día, en todos mis años de vida e tratado de ser la esposa perfecta, para el esposo perfecto…

Pero el a sido el esposo perfecto, no, entonces por que yo e de ser perfecta, el nunca se a dirigido a mi como amor, mi vida, mi cielo, nada.

Sigo y tengo la venda en mis ojos, pero quiero quitarla aun que tenga que jugar un juego peligroso, no quiero seguir siendo yo, quiero ser la vieja Milk, despreocupada, amante de las peleas, y sobretodo estar contenta conmigo misma y no con los demás sobre persona, ya no, hoy será todo diferente.

Hoy se acabara todo, después de que llegue de entrenar se acabaran las dudas y con ellas las preguntas que me atormentan, el en verdad me ama o no, porque sigue aquí no lo estoy reteniendo.

**POV narrador: **

La tarde llego en el monte paoz, el acaso era hermoso.

Milk se encontraba sirviendo la cena y aprovecharía en preguntarle a Goku todas sus dudas mientras que Goten y Gohan estaban con videl en la ciudad Satán.

En toda la tarde no dejo de cuestionase a ella misma sobre sus dudas, no quería preguntar, ella tenia miedo, miedo al ser rechazada.

Goku llego a los pocos minutos la cena servida y goku se hallaba entrando a su casa con su GI hecho harapos, el solo llegó y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y le dijo a su esposa.

—Milk me muero de hambre la comida ya esta lista—dijo con su típica sonrisa y su ingenuidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—si Goku pero antes tengo unas dudas sobre nosotros—dijo nerviosa

—Nosotros—pregunto el.

—si nosotros Goku nuestra vida de casados—dijo un poco enojada

—y cual es la duda es importante es que tengo hambre—dijo el con su mano en la nuca

Suspiro—bueno Goku, lo que tengo que decirte, quiero que me respondas con la absoluta verdad—di ella con duda nerviosismo y miedo

—si Milk—dijo como un niño obediente

—Esta bien—suspiro—tu alguna ves me amaste Goku, me amas en absoluto—dijo ella sacando ese remordimiento de su cabeza pero al no ver la respuesta de el, algo se rompió en su interior, su corazón talvez.

Goku cambio semblante nido adulto, insegura para asegurar.

Milk estaba desesperada habia pasado segundos talvez minutos y el seguía con un semblante serio y que daba miedo el cual solo ponía al momento de la batalla final, en donde es todo o nada.

—No. Milk nunca lo e hecho…

Ella se derrumbo en su interior se Orebro todo y una lagrima se escapo.

Más y más salieron pero ella se hizo fuerte y alcanzo agudizar:

—Porque—

—No lose…

Que tal les gusto dejen reviews se agradecen.

Somos conscientes de que. Besos. ATT:

les gustaría ver a goku sufrir por milk por sus hijos pro todo lo que tuvo y no puede recuperar los, tratara y tratara y sorpresas encontrara y arrepentimientos llegaran...

todo mas adelante

**CONTINUARA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo: 2 **

**Disclaimer—Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama— **

**Gracias por comentar agradezco sus reviews a:**

Chanel: gracias por tu comentario claro la seguiré.

Dragón caritol z: gracias por tu reviews me alegra que te guste como te comente quiero alargarla y que Goku sufra como todos sufrieron sin el ahora a el le toca

Bulmitaouji: hola de nuevo me encanta que comentes mis historias en verdad, eres súper, claro va a sufrir bastante hahaha bueno no tanto pero si abra muchas verdades ocultas, etc. Ya se pobre Milk a ella siempre le tocan los platos rotos pero ahora sufrirá Goku por ella por el romperá los platos hahaha (literalmente) hahaha tan bien te mando besos, te cuidas

Juniver: muchas gracias por tu reviews, créeme me encanta que me apoyes en mis historias aunque no te gusten las parejas yo antes era así pero si les das una oportunidad te van a gustar gracias de nuevo se que cuento contigo… besos y lo de Goku y Milk de su amor yo opino lo mismo que tu en la serie hasta en las canciones de intro se puede apreciar si las escuchas con atención… pero siempre quise ver a Goku luchando por lo que ama o por lo que perdió sin tener que pelear en si a golpes.

Ali: muchas gracias por tu reviews me alegra que te guste créeme si sufrirá.

Gracias por comentar me alegra que les guste mi historia…

Les mando besos. Me e dado cuenta que me dejan muchos anónimos me alegra que si les guste no hay problema déjenlos.

**ANTERIORMENTE **

—Esta bien—suspiro—tu alguna ves me amaste Goku, me amas en absoluto—dijo ella sacando ese remordimiento de su cabeza pero al no ver la respuesta de el, algo se rompió en su interior, su corazón talvez.

Goku do cambio semblante nido para adultos, de inseguridad para asegurar.

Milk estaba desesperada habia pasado segundos talvez minutos y el seguía con un semblante serio y que daba miedo el cual solo ponía al momento de la batalla final, en donde es todo o nada.

—No. Milk nunca lo e hecho…

Ella se derrumbo en su interior se Orebro todo y una lagrima se escapo.

Más y más salieron pero ella se hizo fuerte y alcanzo agudizar:

—Porque—

—No lose…

**ACTUALMENTE**

—No. **—**separo la mirada de ella le dolía verle así—te quiero pero no de la manera que crees, nunca lo e hecho y al paso de los años no creo que lo hago como tu lo haces conmigo Milk lo siento, en verdad, lo siento.

Ella con la frente en alto le contesto—Bueno si nunca me amaste Goku que haces conmigo porque vuelves aquí, porque haces que el dolor que dejaste sanara al pasó del tiempo y no volver abrir la herida que dejabas al irte… ¿Por qué? Era un dolor pero ala vez felicidad Goku me hice masoquista te ibas y era dolorosa volvías y todo era feliz siempre tuve la certeza de que me amabas pero si no lo haces que haces aquí que te retiene… dímelo Goku… dímelo—susurro las ultimas palabras con un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas solas fueron avanzando.

—Milk no lo tomes así tu querías la verdad yo te la di—dijo el enojado

—entonces porque no la dijiste al momento en que nos casamos dímelo Goku porque no lo dijiste ahí y acabábamos con esto en cuanto empezó porque después de tantos años lo dijiste… que ganabas con eso…comida no seas estupido no creo que lo ayas hecho por eso…—dijo ella

—Porque te lo prometí y lo cumplí— dijo el defendiéndose y también enojándose

—pero a que costo somos infelices tu no me amas y yo viví en una mentira ya has hecho demasiado no crees—suspiro— solo quiero la verdad porque sigues aquí

—Por mis hijos solo por ellos—dijo el

Milk puso una sonrisa sarcástica y soltó—por tus hijos, ha esos hijos que nunca criaste, esos hijos que vivieron sin un ejemplo a seguir, por tus hijos que los hacías pelear antes que todo, lose era el bien para la tierra y nuestro futuro pero a que costo, moriste Goku le dejaste la pelea a Gohan siendo un niño de 11 años, lo hiciste al drede ese era tu plan, lo dejaste al momento mas difícil de su edad su adolescencia al momento de los cambios físicos y mentalmente ah y adivina no estuviste fue lo mas difícil siendo mitad saiyajin y mitad humano no sabia que cambios podría tener diablo Goku tenia miedo de mi propio hijo, vegeta y picoro fueron los que me ayudaron en sus cambios, Goku—el la miro con enojo y tristeza— casi muere de sus propias fuerzas no podía controlar su fuerza, fue una adolescencia difícil y no te tuvo para ayudarlo.

—yo…yo…

—no digas nada Goku dime y con Goten que hiciste no estuviste con el en toda su joven vida. Te perdiste su infancia era horrible al momento de que me preguntara, porque trunks si tenia papa y el no, que era un padre, picoro era vegeta, era tanta su ingenuidad igual ala tulla Goku no sabes lo devastador lo que era ver a tu hijo y no poder jugar con el, no tenia tanta fuerza era muy hiperactivo y tu no estabas para ayudarme te fuiste como era de esperarse, el único que me ayudo fue Gohan siendo un niño paso hacer el hombre de la casa maduro tan rápido y me odio por robar su infancia asiéndolo estudiar créeme y tu pues le robaste casi su vida no vengas a decirme que todo lo hiciste y permaneces aquí solo por ellos no pongas excusas que no van y no vienen al tema…

—carajo Milk entiende que yo solo quería un buen futuro para ellos—dijo el enojado y sus ojos se combinaban con uno esmeralda.

—Que quieres que entienda Goku—dijo ella de la misma manera enojada—un futuro que tu no estabas los dejaste a ellos olvídate de mi ellos en donde estaba ese amor de padre por el cual anhelaban donde Goku donde… —el no contestaba— carajo dímelo Kakaroto—en ese momento Goku la sujeto de los hombros fuertemente estaba desesperado y le dijo

—entiende yo solo quería lo mejor para ellos…—dijo sin dejar esa pose milk estaba temiendo pero se quedo con la cara en alto

—Kakaroto esto no tiene un buen final por donde le veas no hay una parte en donde salgas victoriosa talvez salvaste al mundo incluso el universo pero hay algo que nunca lo salvaste y se perdió el cual fue tu familia—dijo ella llorando

Goku derrumbándose y la furia se apodero de el le dijo—yo nunca quise ser esta persona que yo soy crees que no es pesado tener todo el universo girando sobre ti dímelo lo sabes claro que no tu solo te preocupas por ti Milk no sabes lo que es estar en la pelea y saber que puedes morir pero sigues ahí por que vas con la intención de que puedes salvar a los que amas… si me dices que soy egoísta no te has visto tu, lo se no estuve con mis hijos pero porque que crees que regresaba quería recompensarlos pero no otro estupido enemigo venia y yo era la única esperanza si no que no vengas adarme lecciones de egoísmo y de humildad por favor…

—… eres un completo idiota

—goku sin medir sus consecuencias su brazo dejo su hombro y paso por su rostro de ella casi la golpeaba peor se detuvo

—has lo golpéame mátame si te hace feliz solo eres un poco hombre—di ella— ya no puedo kakaroto lárgate de mi casa vete no quiero verte en mi estupida vida sin sentido común lárgate ya no quiero dolor…

—tu no me vas a correr de mi casa, si tanto te aborrece mi cara y mi presencia ahí esta la puerta y ahí están tus cosas cuando quieras te puedes marchar no te estoy reteniendo—dijo el convertido en súper saiyajin sin sentirlo y su fuerza se iba acumulando no podía con la furia casi golpea a Milk siendo su esposa no quería verle, no quería lastimarla…

Ella se soltó y le día la espalda le dolía todo y eso que no estaba golpeada le dolía su alma su corazón pero solo hablo y le dijo sin voltear a verlo— solo quiero decirte algo mas—suspiro y tomo fuerzas— si a mí me fallaste en toda nuestra vida de casados, si a mí me fallaste provocando un odio remplazando el amor, pero esto es mi culpa por creer que tu si me amabas soy una estupida por pensarlo y créeme no volverá a suceder… si a mí me fallaste te lo repito a tus hijos no les hagas lo mismo dales lo que algún día no pudiste dales ese amor que anhelan y pude que ellos si te perdonen…

A Goku se le escapo una lagrima todo ese odio se fue hacia a el— créeme no volverá a suceder te lo prometo—dijo el

Ella se fue a recoger sus cosas y las guardo en una capsula al volver vio a Goku en la entrada, tenia una mirada vacía, de pensamiento, de dolor, la de ella era de culpa, de sentimientos y sobretodo realidad ambos se dijeron cosas que ya no pueden cambiar cosas que duelen y hieren pero sobretodo hablaron con la verdad.

Ella camino y se topo con su mirada y el con la de ella les dolía pero ya no habia marcha atrás

—lo siento—dijo el

—créeme yo también pero ya no hay marcha atrás yo no—dijo ella

De un momento a otro se puso de puntitas el no dijo nada y ella lo beso, fue un beso de perdón, de amor, de verdad, fue una sensación inolvidable, ellos sabiendo que no habia marcha atrás y ese beso que serraría todo lo que algún día estuvo abierto, el correspondió y lo profundizaron, era un sentimiento inolvidable. A falta de aire se separaron sus frentes unidas y ella hablo

—me tengo que ir y no quiero que me sigas Goku, diles a los muchachos lo que paso… ellos entenderán…

Ella dio un paso en frente y salio de su hogar llamo ala nube voladora, la cual llego en unos segundo ella se voltio y le dijo…

Siempre te amare…

Se voltio y se marcho en la nube voladora

Al paso de los segundo su silueta se borro y un vació dejo en la familia Son

El dolió dijo también— tarde te lo digo pero yo no soy lo suficiente para ti Milk tu eres un precio no alcanzable para mi eres un premio que no debí de ganar y lo dieron te dejo en libertad…. Te amo

Se dejo caer en el césped y son sus puños empezó a golpear el suelo…

-NO porqueee ...

Su ki fue tan grande que dos individuos se dieron cuenta llegaron al lugar de los hechos y dijo el mayor…

—que paso papa…

CONTINUARA

BUENO ME ALEGRA QUE LES AYA GUSTADO NOS BEBOS EN LA PROXIMA DEJEN REVIEWS LO QUIERO BESOS


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo: 2 un nuevo problema a llegado **

**Disclaimer—Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama— **

**Gracias por comentar agradezco sus reviews a:**

* * *

**Bulmitaouji **

**Gracias :3 me alegra que te aya gustado mucho sol, heheh ya se a mi me dio pena Goku y Milk no le dio tiempo a el de explicarse... besos preciosa**

* * *

**azucenas45**

**Heheh Goku ve atener que paliar mucho por Milk y no muy en físico en mental y arriesgar lo que mas aprecia por lo que ama. **

**Gracias me alegra que te allá gustado. Besos**

* * *

**Dragón caritol Z**

**jejejej si goku va a sufrir jijiji si Milk va a demostrar de lo que es capas y de lo que dejo por el. Gracias por reviews besos**

* * *

**Ali **

**Me alegra que ayas comentado de nuevo me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo, claro ahora bueno talvez falte poquito para lo bueno.**

* * *

**MoiraDBZ**

**Me alegra que te aya impresionado la historia, gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia gracias, besos**

* * *

**MilkXD**

**me alegra que te aya gustado el capitulo, gracias por el cometar. Besos**

* * *

**CDE**

**Gracias por comentar me alegra que te aya gustado.**

* * *

**angigi.01**

**Bueno gracias por el punto de vista si tratare de mejor la historia, lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esta pagina y sobretodo en lo de la escrituro se que no soy muy buena pero para eso estoy aquí para mejorar, gracias por haberlo notado me esforzare mas, (me encantan tus historias mas la de la guerra perdida).**

* * *

Se voltio y se marcho en la nube voladora

Al paso de los segundo su silueta se borro y un vació dejo en la familia Son

El dolió dijo también— tarde te lo digo pero yo no soy lo suficiente para ti Milk tu eres un precio no alcanzable para mi eres un premio que no debí de ganar y lo dieron te dejo en libertad…. Te amo

Se dejo caer en el césped y son sus puños empezó a golpear el suelo…

—porque por qué….

Su ki fue tan grande que dos individuos se dieron cuenta llegaron al lugar de los hechos y dijo el mayor…

—que paso papa…

CONTINUARA…

— Yo lo siento —dijo sin verles la cara.

— Papa te encuentras bien —dijo Goten agachándose junto a su padre.

— No, no es mi culpa—

— Papa que es tu culpa—dijo Gohan.

— la perdí

— a quien…

— A tu madre se fue…—fue interrumpido

— que mama. Que paso—dijo Gohan y Goten estaba fuera de si.

— Yo no, se fue, fue mi culpa—dijo sin seguir viéndoles la cara.

— ¿a donde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste papa? ¿La golpeaste? —dijo Gohan con preocupación.

—no… no, ella esta bien pero fue por mi culpa, yo le dije que no la amaba, pero fue por su bien, yo la amo y la quiero, solo que siempre e sido un idiota para darme cuenta y ahora que lo e hecho es tarde…—el seguía tumbado en el piso y con la mirada en donde mismo, en la nada— Gohan casi—suspiro de frustración y levanto la mirada, sus ojos rojos, estaba temblando, su Ki era inestable— yo casi la golpeo.

—Que casi la golpeas—dijo Gohan tratando de ser lo mas calmado posible—porque lo hiciste…

—me dolió lo que me dijo y no me quería escuchar, no trato de escuchar mi versión de la historia…— dijo todo frustrado.

—Que le hiciste a mi madre—dijo Goten tratando de controlarse.

—Goten cálmate no resuelves nada transformándote— dijo Gohan tratando de calmar a su hermano y de igual manera tratando de entender a su padre.

—no Gohan, suéltame, este señor casi golpeo a nuestra madre, porque no te preocupas sabes que la pudo haber matado—dijo el en estado ssj1

—claro que lose Goten pero no resuelves nada golpeando a papa— dijo el.

— ¿estas de su lado no es cierto? —dijo el con repulsión.

—claro, que no, bueno también lo estoy de papa— suspiro-mira Goten tu no sabes nada de lo que esta pasando eres demasiado pequeño para esto, no sabes por lo que ha vivido nuestra madre y nuestro padre… comprende—dijo el.

—es cierto yo no se lo que han vivido y no tengo ni la curiosidad de saberlo—respiro pesadamente— lo único que se es que este señor me abandono para…

—cállate Goten mejor vete a jugar—dijo Gohan enojándose por las palabras de su hermano

—no, que escuche lo que le tengo que decir, el nunca a estado en mi maldita vida me dejo, Gohan nos dejo, dejo a mama sola, nos abandono…

—aun que sea sabes porque lo hizo…—dijo Gohan enojado

—no, no lose y no me interesa saberlo—dijo el con repulsión y asco

—entonces cállate si no quieres que te golpe, vete…

—no, no me voy le voy a dejar claro, de lo que soy capas de hacer a este señor—dijo el acercándose a su padre.

Seguía convertido en súper ssj1 y justo cuando lo iba a golpear, todo se vio oscuro, se quedo inconsciente.

—Porque lo hiciste Gohan—dijo Goku— tiene toda la razón los abandone, no estuve contigo en un momento fatal de tu vida merezco su odio, el de tu madre, el de Goten y el tu yo…

—papa—suspiro—yo se que no fuiste el mejor padre que pude haber tenido, pero se que moriste por nosotros, se que no fue tu decisión ser quien eres, pero no crees que todo pasa por algo, tal vez mi hermano te odie porque no sabe las verdaderas razones porque no estuviste en su infancia, ahora que esta empezando su pubertad, va hacer difícil, lo se porque tu no estuviste conmigo, pero yo no te odio y no creo que mama tampoco, ella y yo sabemos las razones, pero a veces tenemos que demostrarlas y sobretodo hablarlas no hasta que lo perdiste, a un no es tarde, para recuperar a mama y para remediar las cosas con Goten, por mi no te preocupes que yo ya te e perdonado…

—Gracias hijo—dijo Goku poniéndose de pie y recogiendo a Goten que estaba inconsciente, lo sujeto en sus brazos y se lo dio a su hijo— tu madre te educo bien, luchare por ustedes— dijo abrazando a su otro hijo el cual correspondió al abrazo.

—no hay nada que agradecer, ahora bucare a mama—dijo por ultimo y se retiro volando.

* * *

**Pov de Goku **

Tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, se como eres Milk y tu perdón me va acostar, se que, quieres volver a empezar y no se si tengo que dejarte ser feliz o luchar por ti. Es demasiado grande la frustración.

Te amo pero no se si soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, no se si soy lo mejor que puedes encontrar, tu me as demostrado tu gran amor por mi desde pequeños y yo siempre tan distraído y tan inocente, pero tarde o temprano tuve que madurar y no es que no lo allá hecho ya simplemente me daba miedo en mostrar quien soy en verdad.

Nadie me pregunto porque ya no uso la nube voladora, es nada ni nada menos por que ya soy limpio, siempre te deseo, siempre la quiero hacer mía, ya no quiero tenerla separado de mi, es mas fuerte el deseo, pero esta maldita duda que crece en mi en que si, yo la merezco a ella.

Siempre finjo que no me importa, porque el amor impide mi derrota, pero siempre es lo que me da valor para salir de la oscuridad, luchando por lograr un mundo mejor,  
echo para los dos lo lograre con amor, orgullo y valor.

Pero creo que nunca te diste cuenta Milk y que yo tampoco te di razones para que lo supieras, TE AMO PERO NO SE SI SOY LO MEJOR PARA TI.

Cuando llegaba el momento de la pelea final y justo cuando ya no puedo mas, recuerdo tu sonrisa, que poco a poco me cautivo, desde que fuimos niño me enamore, pero siendo tan pequeño y el amor era algo nuevo para mi nunca pensé que podría yo ya amarla así. sin saber la ame y ahora la perdí.

**Fin de pov**

* * *

Goku tirado afuera de su casa pensando en su vida, mejor dicho en ella, solamente en ella, no sintió cuando una voz hablar…

—Goku, Goku contéstame Goku…

—Kaiosama eres tu— dijo el tomando atención

—Si Goku tengo que darte una noticia—dijo el kaiosama del norte—hay una gran amenaza con Emma-sama el portal del infierno y el cielo se esta abriendo y con el todos los grandes villanos atacaran el cielo y se romperán las reglas de la física.

—y yo que tengo que ver ahí—dijo este molesto

—en que ocupamos tu ayuda Goku tu solo puedes arreglar este problema tenemos que cerrar un portal que fue abierto por causa desconocida—dijo el kaio.

—Como cuento tiempo estaré lejos de mi vida—dijo el

—Máximo 5 años — dijo el desde el mas allá

—Tanto tiempo si solo es cerrar el maldito portal—dijo el.

—si pero tenemos que cerrarlo con los villanos adentro los cuales ya han escapado, ven pronto Goku te esperare—dijo el mismo.

—Esta bien—dijo el sin mas que hacer.

—te esperare— se corto la conversación telepática.

—lo siento Milk pero el universo me necesita, pero yo luchare por ti, cuente lo que cueste solo espera, no importa el tiempo que necesite, no importa si tengo que volver muerto pero yo volveré por ti.

POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO.

TE FALLE UNA VEZ PERO YA NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Espero que les guste, me esforcé un poco , espero sus reviews nos vemos para la próxima besos.

lo revise un par de beses espero que no tenga errores y si los tiene lo siento, pero es normal que se escape uno o dos de vez en cuando, como dije soy nueva en esto, pero con muchas ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo: 2 **

**Disclaimer—Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama— **

**Gracias por comentar agradezco sus reviews a:**

Dragón caritol Z

Lo siento si no hubo acción pero va ir poco a poco, si pobre Milk :( pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Igual te cuidas, besos...

Bulmitaouji

Como siempre gracias por comentar :3 pueda que lo empeore pero como dice mi historia es la venda que abrió sus ojos y todos sabemos que tarde o temprano se abrirían :3 Bay te cuidas besos hermosa.

azucenas45

Gracias por el apoyo eso mismo arre tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a milk

Guest

muchísimas gracias enserio, haces que me sonroje, gracias por el halago y si espero serlo algún día, me alegra que te aya gustado, hehehehe que gusto que te hayan gustado los diálogos quise poner a Gohan como el hijo compresible que es y Goten siendo un niño 12 podría decirse, no sabe muy bien que es amor paternal

MilkXD

Hehehehe si pero todo tiene su chiste en la historia heheh, bueno ponte en el lugar de Goten al ver casi nunca a su padre y no tener aquel amor que su mejor amigo tenia.

Cuídate

Ali

Hehehehe yace se pasa XD pero todo tiene su rumbo y todo rumbo tiene destino solo hay que esperar y ver los resultados pero sin embargo no vendrán por si solos nosotros hay que esmeradnos para lograrlos...besos

**En este capitulo voy a agregar unos párrafos que no soy de mi autoridad y fueren tomados sin permiso, pero al sentirlo tan perfecto para el pensamiento no me puede resistir…**

**Lo encontré en you tube en música de piano para recordar… hecho y escrito el comentario por Carlos, por si gustan verlo no se arrepentirán gracias… **

**ANTERIORMENTE… **

—lo siento Milk pero el universo me necesita, pero yo luchare por ti, cuente lo que cueste solo espera, no importa el tiempo que necesite, no importa si tengo que volver muerto pero yo volveré por ti.

POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE AMO.

**CONTINUARA… **

TE FALLE UNA VEZ PERO YA NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER.

Y así Goku se marcho, en busca de su nueva aventura dejando de nuevo lo más a preciado que tiene su familia. Su esposa e hijos, ella siendo una gran mujer y sobretodo joven y su segundo hijo un infante que esta entrando ala etapa más dura de la vida, la adolescencia y de nuevo dejando aun hijo sin ese amor paternal que tanto imploran.

Gohan siendo el mayor y demasiado maduro para su edad, nunca a tenido nada contra su padre y tampoco a su madre, fue criado de manera estricta, no fue muy sociable, pero sin embargo el es feliz con su familia, tuvo que aprender a vivir sin un padre a vivir pero alguien llago a su vida y ese alguien fue su maestro, aquel namek siendo de corazón malvado pudo ser un ejemplo a seguir por su alumno el cual ellos formaron un lazo padre e hijo.

Pero Goten siendo un niño que vivió siete años sin su padre aquella hermosa etapa del caminar y el hablar, a aquellas sonrisas, juegos, el no estuvo y su ejemplo a seguir fue su hermano, su héroe, su padre pero el siempre estuvo consiente de su padre, para el ser una exacta copia de su padre, lo hace sentirse triste, enojado, frustrado, tantos sentimientos encontrados, ya que aquella persona que tanto aborrece del cual quiere escapar, nunca lo va a conseguir ya que su retrato lo va a seguir…

Y su esposa esa mujer admirable, hermosa y cuantos dones no tiene, no se siente querida, nunca podría haber sido tan feliz con aquel hambre que Eligio como marido, lo ama pero este amor no es debido no es bueno para ella, cada vez que se va deja aquella herida y cuando regresa la sierra y así fue aquel trayecto, cansada de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto llorar conformarse con tan poco, ella tristemente se da cuenta de la realidad ya que entre menos le dan mas se enamora ella, tratando de ver el lado positivo llega siempre el negativo, este amor llego como un sueño pero termino con insomnio.

Ha pasado una semana desde su partida Milk sin saber adonde ir, su ultima alternativa fue su amiga Bulma.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en la casina de aquella casa, las acompañaba una taza de café y te, Goten se encontraba con Trunks y Gohan habia salido con videl. (ya son novios)

—… y eso fue lo que paso Bulma— dijo Milk con un tono de culpabilidad y de tristeza juntas.

—comprendo—suspira—lo siento tanto Milk se que amabas a Goku… pero se que el también a ti no encuentro excusa del porque mentir…—dijo ella tratando de ser razonable.

—simplemente aquella venda que tenia en sus pupilas hizo que abriera sus ojos…—suspiro— veme aquí pidiendo alojamiento…

—lo siento tanto Milk sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo…

—Lose…—dijo ella soltando una lagrima.

Su amiga se levanto y fue abrazarla y a consolarla…

—Bulma… te puedo confesar algo—ella asiente— siempre e tenido miedo…

—de que Milk… tu siendo una mujer fuerte y hábil cual podría ser su temor mas grande…

—nada mas y nada menos que la soledad…

**(Agradezco a Carlos por aquel comentario que hizo este pensamiento)**

Esa soledad que nos acompaña la mayor parte de nuestras vidas y aunque muchas veces pensemos o creamos que unirnos a alguien por el resto de nuestras vidas nos hará sentir completamente llenos... Puede que talvez nos equivoquemos... Creo en el amor... Pero es muy difícil encontrar esa otra parte que se complemente con nosotros verdaderamente.

"Yo pensaba que no existía tristeza mas grande en el mundo que vivir en soledad... pero ahora me doy cuenta que no hay nada mas triste, que vivir con alguien que me hace sentir completamente sola "

**(Termina aquí)**

—ahora mírame Bulma estoy viviendo en los dos…no puedo—dijo sollozando— no puedo aquella soledad y el sentirme sola me atormentan…

—Milk…yo simplemente no se que decir, sabes que te apoyo, te estimo y eres bienvenida a mí hogar…—dijo ella.

—gracias Bulma, no quiero ser muy aprovechada, pero por casualidad no tienes en una capsula una casa…—dijo ella apenada y sus ojos seguían húmedos—no quiero ser una molestia para ti y vegeta.

—Claro que no Milk sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y sobretodo que puedes contar conmigo como amiga de cualquier sentido, déjame ir abusarlas—ella asintió.

POV DE MILK…

Siento un nodo en la garganta que me provoca ganas de gritar, sollozar, ya no quiero seguir así, ya no ya sufrí demasiado, te amo Goku pero esto no es lo mejor para mi ya he pensado mucho en ti y en nuestros hijos, ahora me toca poner atención hacía mi persona. Lo siento pero tengo que matar este sentimiento,

FIN DE POV…

Bulma llego con lo acordado en su mano se encontraba un estuche de capsulas hoy-poi,

Las cuales contenían, la casa, comida, un auto, ropa nueva, y un equipo de entrenamiento.

—aquí tienes Milk—dijo ella entregándoselo a Milk.

—Bulma no es necesario tantas cosas yo tengo mis posesiones—dijo ella.

—quiero que lo conserves tu sabrás que hacer con ellas—dijo Bulma.

—Bulma otra cosa…—dijo ella apenada

—claro dime chi-chi—así le decía de cariño

—crees que podría trabajar contigo, como te dije quiero comenzar de nuevo, este asunto lo tratare con mis hijos en unos momentos mas tarde. —dijo ella toda apenada.

—aaaaaaaaa claro Milk sabes que eres bienvenida—dijo ella abrazándola con mucho cariño—serias mi asistente personal que te parece…

—hehehe muchas gracias Bulma…

—Para ti jefa…—dijo ella.

—esta bien creo…

—es broma chi-chi sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero hay una condición.

—cual…

—tendrás que vestirte de otra forma…—al mirar su cara dijo— bueno tendrás en cuenta que es una empresa debemos de estar presentables…

—claro pero yo no tengo ropa de ese tipo…

—en las capsulas hay-dijo guiñándole un ojo…

—piensas en todo verdad—dijo ella un poco contenta.

—claro soy Bulma Brief.

Milk y Bulma conversaron un poco de lo que Milk se iba a encargar y le pregunto en donde pondría la casa, ella le contesto que viviendo tanto tiempo en la montaña se acostumbro y se mudaría ala montaña de alado. La montaña welter, al igual que la paoz se encontraba sola. Seria perfecto para entrenar…

Y así se despidieron de Bulma y la familia Ox Satán se fueron volando ala montaña vecina…

Milk coloco la capsula correspondiente y de esta salio una gran casa, ere hermosa y esférica.

Entraron y a pocos minutos llego Gohan, aprovecho a sus dos hijos presentes y les comunicó sobre a que se dedicaría, sus dos hijos se encontraban contentos y sobretodo abrieron los ojos al momento cuando milk les dijo…

—…otra cosa necesito hijo—dijo refiriéndose a Gohan—sigue entrenando a Goten

—si claro mama ¿Por qué?

—te molestaría entrenarme igual a mí…

Ambos abrieron los ojos—claro mama se que lo dominaras rápido…

—Gracias hijo—dijo ella.

Llego la noche Milk se sentía sola como hace una semana nadie se encontraba a su lado su soledad la atormentaba…

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me alientan a seguir en verdad, acepto anónimos, y sobretodo a Carlos aun que hay mucha probabilidad de que nunca lea esto pero me sentiría sucia si no ponía agradecimiento no pertenece ese perfecto y hermoso fragmentó…

Muchas gracias hasta la próxima

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo: 5 **

**Disclaimer—Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Akira Toriyama— **

**Nos vemos abajo…**

—…otra cosa necesito hijo—dijo refiriéndose a Gohan—sigues entrenando a Goten

—si claro mama ¿Por qué?

—te molestaría entrenarme igual a mí…

Ambos abrieron los ojos—claro mama se que lo dominaras rápido…

—Gracias hijo—dijo ella.

Llego la noche Milk se sentía sola como hace una semana nadie se encontraba a su lado su soledad la atormentaba…

CONTINUARA…

Me sentía con emoción pero tan bien miedo, me sentía insegura hace exactamente una semana no me siento muy bien, el mareo y el vomito, me hacen sospechar algo que es mas que evidente, pero cuando sucedió si Goku se marcho hace mas de una semana la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos fue… o dios, porque, porque justamente ahora que decido empezar de nuevo, salgo con esto.

Claro lo amare con todo mi corazón es un pedazo de mi que va creciendo en mi vientre y su padre, justamente es el hombre que amo, y se que me ama, pero me abandono, no quiero que crezcas sin un padre una figura paterna, no otra vez, una vez es aceptable pero la tercera ya no, lo siento hijo mío pero no se que hacer tengo miedo de retroceder pero mas miedo me da avanzar.

la noche paso tranquila y calmada sin su presencia, pero ese era el punto olvidarlo, lo amo pero no quiero retroceder ya fue demasiado sufrimiento , simplemente quiero una vida pacifica en donde dar un paso con miedo es una esperanza es un pequeño descubrimiento de la felicidad.

Toda la noche estuve pensando en como la vida puede cambiar en como todo pasa por algo, en como lo irreal puede ser posible, me case con el hombre mas fuerte del universo y en mi parecer fue una gran esposa para el guerrero legendario, di todo por el, pero no se, si el dio todo por mi.

Este es mi sufrimiento, el no saber su respuesta el no poder interpretar su mirada, un beso, una caricia, talvez fue por su ingenuidad pero esta la posible opción que simplemente yo no pude interpretar bien su mirada, un beso o una caricia, talvez yo fui quién se equivoco en todo el transcurso de la vida de casados, pero no lo puedo saber con exactitud y simplemente ya no importa ya que ahora todo acabo y yo aquí con dos hijo y uno encamino.

Gohan es mi niño adorado, que ahora es todo un hombre del cual me siento orgullosa,

Mi Goten es igual a su padre ingenuo y feliz, no es tan inteligente, pero siempre estare orgullosa de el, siempre mis niños una madre esta orgullosa de sus hijos aun que caigan en mal camino pero que logran volver a este mismo el camino de su vida.

Y se que ustedes junto a su pequeño hermano que viene en camino lo seguirán asiendo.

Un nuevo día entro por mi ventana y una nueva verdad comienza hoy,

Me levante de mi cama y me encamine al baño a darme una ducha, al salir busque mi guarda ropa una ropa deportiva, tal vez fue el destino o simplemente suerte encontré mi traje de batallas que use el torneo de artes marciales, en donde me reencontré con Goku y me encamine por una nueva aventura.

Me lo coloque ese color que resaltaba mi tono de piel, ese rojo y ese azul. De igual manera me peine con una coleta baja.

Salí de mi habitación mire el reloj de pared eran justamente las 10:00am. Justamente hoy me retrace en mis deberes, alimentar dos saiyajines no es nada fácil y a partir de unos meses seria mas difícil.

Al llegar ala cocina Gohan estaba sentado en la mesa.

buenos días mama —me dijo el con su sonrisa.

Buenos días hijo —dije yo correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Estas lista para entrenar —me dijo el.

Claro, y Goten a donde fue ese niño —

Fue con Trunks a entrenar por si solos —dijo el como si nada— hehe mama veo que aun no has hecho la comida. ¿te ocurre algo?—dijo el cambiando su semblante.

Suspiro— bueno en lo general si Gohan, pero es algo muy serio y creo que tienes sospechas desde la semana pasada ¿verdad?— el asintió — estoy embarazada de tu padre.

Se quedo callado por unos segundos y me dijo— y que piensas hacer mama.

La verdad, no estoy segura creo que dejare el empleo con Bulma, no quiero forzarme mucho, pero lo entrenar sigue en pie quiero a prender a controlar mi Ki y a levitar— dije yo — no me estoy forzando demasiado y con ayuda tuya se que no me pasara nada.

Comprendo— y Goten como se lo dirás. — dijo el

No lo se encontrare el momento apropiado para decírselo—dije yo

Me encamine a preparar la comida Gohan pacientemente espero a que estuviera lista después de eso fuimos al interior del bosque y me empezó a explicar todo lo necesario…

mira mama primero que nada estas consiente que es el Ki — me dijo el

en cierto modo hijo no del todo— dije yo con sinceridad.

bueno el ki, es…

el Ki es la energía interior de un ser vivo y cualquiera puede dominar el Ki de mejor o menor manera.

Las funciones son :

El Ki tiene gran cantidad de usos. Expulsar esa energía interior de un solo golpe o varios, detectar presencias, detectar poder mostrado, detectar en poder oculto, ocultar su presencia, detectar como es el Ki (benevolente, maligno), concentrarlo en un punto y aumentaría para mejorar un aspecto de forma continua, de forma puntual (mejorar la defensa, aumentar la velocidad, aumentar la fuerza del ataque etc.) o para crear un proyectil y finalmente crear técnicas.

Como vez hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer con nuestro Ki, lo que veremos contigo es la técnica de volar, el punto es encontrar primero tu Ki y luego concentrarlo en tus pies y así se impulsaran tus pies al aire, claro que decirlo es fácil y hacerlo es un poco complicado y mas si en tu vientre llevas a mí hermano.

Y así fue empezando las clases con Gohan del Ki y al terminar el día pude aprender a concentrar el Ki en mis pies pero no pude levitar, pero aparte tengo que ir mas lento ya que en mi, llevo a mí hijo o talvez sea una niña.

Gohan me ayudo a prepara la cena, Goten llego en unos minutos después, justamente en la cena, le conté lo ocurrido y sobre mi embarazo.

Lo tomo muy bien, se sentía muy emocionado de tener un nuevo hermano, si era niño jugaría con el y entrenaría junto a el y a su hermano mayor, pero, si fuera niña la protegería y no dejaría que ningún niño la molestara.

Así pasamos la noche conversando, y teniendo una cena en familia.

En el otro mundo.

Lo siento tanto Milk no poder estar junto a ti y nuestros hijos, siento tanto no poder apoyarte en tu vida me duele ser quien soy, me duele no valorar lo único bueno que e tenido en mi vida y que e abandonado por ser un completo idiota, los amo tanto y ahora un pequeño de nuevo va a nacer y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir el destino no me quiere ver feliz, mas sin embargo yo siempre lo ayudo…

Hiere tanto el no tenerte, en ver como mis hijos me odian y una pequeña Milk viene en camino, lo se es una niña mi niña apreciada, mi adoración viene en camino y no podré estar ahí. Lo siento tanto.

Emma-sama me dijo el sexo de nuestro bebe es lo único que pude hacer después de todo aquí estoy en la guerra que es mas asegurada la victoria mas sin embargo el único premio que quiero no lo tengo el cual es estar junto aquí.

Los amo… pronto volveré en menos de lo que piensan.

**azucenas45**

**hehehe gracias por apoyar la historia...**

**:3 claro que la continuare... todavía falta para que sufra goku... y lo del hijo solo sigue leyendo**

**Rosemarie21**

**me alegra que te guste la historia **

**Dragón caritol z**

**si, lose, pero creo que al paso del finc se van asiendo menores...hehehe...**

**Gracias igual besos**

**Bulmitaouji**

**me alegra que te guste el capitulo... :3**

**hahahah no digas que eres una anciana... lo de la batalla no lo habia pensado lo considerare.. Suena interesante...**

**Igual besos... tu eres mas preciosa... :3**

**Ali**

**muchas gracias, me alegro que te aya gustado el capitulo...**

**en sierto modo si dio un giro de 180 grados la vida de Milk y los que faltan..**

**gracias igual tu que estés bien...**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6

Súper corto lo se me disculpo…

**ANTERIORMENTE **

Lo siento tanto Milk no poder estar junto a ti y nuestros hijos, siento tanto no poder apoyarte en tu vida me duele ser quien soy, me duele no valorar lo único bueno que e tenido en mi vida y que e abandonado por ser un completo idiota, los amo tanto y ahora un pequeño de nuevo va a nacer y el ciclo se vuelve a repetir el destino no me quiere ver feliz, mas sin embargo yo siempre lo ayudo…

Hiere tanto el no tenerte, en ver como mis hijos me odian y una pequeña Milk viene en camino, lo se es una niña mi niña apreciada, mi adoración viene en camino y no podré estar ahí. Lo siento tanto.

Emma-sama me dijo el sexo de nuestro bebe es lo único que pude hacer después de todo aquí estoy en la guerra que es mas asegurada la victoria mas sin embargo el único premio que quiero no lo tengo el cual es estar junto aquí.

Los amo… pronto volveré en menos de lo que piensan

**ACTUALMENTE…**

Después de 5 años la vida sigue para la familia Son, Milk cuidando a su pequeña de 4 años, Goten de 15 años y Gohan 22 años…

Todo iba, con el transcurso de siempre, Milk feliz de la vida con un nuevo miembro en su pequeña familia, por otro lado, Gohan estudiaba en la preparatoria, Goten era un gran niño eh igual a su padre., y por ultimo la pequeña niña de la casa Gine.

Como cualquier día en el monte, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos azabaches y vestimenta china, jugaba cerca del rió, Corría de un lugar a otro, saltaba y reía con una sonrisa cantora e infantilmente, esta pequeña niña sin darse cuenta se fue alejando de su casa y sobretodo su familia.

Se encontraba perdida, entre la gran naturaleza de colores verdosos, cuando aquella pequeña niña se dio cuenta de aquel error que cometió, quiso remediarlo, pero lo ocasiono fue perderse mas adentro de aquel bosque sin fin…

**CON MILK…**

**Pensamientos:**

Donde se habrá metido esta niña, si lo que más me enoja es que hayan salido igual que su padre, no se quedan quietos en un lugar, uno con la novia, otro en la casa del amigo y la chiquita se me perdió… oh mi niña ¿perdida?...

Camine, camine pero no habría rastro de ella, tendré que buscar su Ki…

Listo lo encontré, voy por ti mi niña…

**Con Goku **

**Pensamientos: **

Hoy por fin termino mi gran problema que me atormentaba, alfil termino, esa espina, ese laso que me ataba hacer la persona fuerte, ser el ejemplo ciudadano, ser el mejor guerrero mas sin embargo no el mejor padre y lo peor del caso, no el mejor esposo…

Siempre evite ser sincero en mis emociones, en mis palabras, a pesar de estar tanto tiempo separados, nunca eh perdido la esperanza, como guerrero siempre es lo ultimo que se pierde y contigo es lo mismo seré un guerrero que luchara para entrar en tu corazón de nuevo y no planeo salir de ahí, no como hace tantos años abandone… ya no mi amor.

Desde que aterrice en la tierra lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir a mi casa…

Después de volar unos cuantos minutos llegue a esa casa que tiene inmensos de recuerdos, sin pensarlo por un estupido error los aleje de mi, se me olvida todo lo bueno que hice por ellos y en mi mente se llena de odio rencor hacia mi mismo…

Entre a esa choza, todo cubierto de polvo y pensar que eso era lo menos que habia ahí y pensar que es lo por mi mismo perdí… me odio… soy solo un pobre diablo que tubo todo y lo dejo ir por una adicción ala lucha, en ser mas poderoso.

Después de ver todo cuarto solo faltaba el nuestro, aquel que fue testigo de tantos momentos, de tantas noches de pasión, y sobretodo de lagrimas y despedidas, siempre el error aquí fui yo, aquel que por ser quien soy, perdí todo quiero cambiar, quiero ser lo que ella merece pero no soy capaz de cambiar, soy así y es lo malo hasta yo mismo me odio…

Recorrí aquel cuarto, mi mano sobre esa cama, en la que compartimos abrazos, momentos en los cuales no era necesarias las palabras, llegué incluso en tener miedo de perderla mientras dormía, aquel Ki pequeño, me asustaba subía y bajaba, y tan solo tenia que darme cuanta al voltear el rostro para darme cuenta que de ella salían lagrimas de tristeza, no sabia si me iría, si la abandonaría, me odiaba, quería decírselo pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impedía… nunca podía.

Una lagrima de mi salio, no quería seguir aquí, ya no, eh cometido demasiados errores, ahora hay que solucionarlos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Salí de aquella casa y me dirigí al lago, para darme una ducha…

Cuando llegue escuche unos cuantos gritos cerca del bosque, no lo puedo creer es ella…

Es Milk…

**Con Milk…**

-GINEEE… DONDE ESTAS…-. Dije yo desesperada, puedo controlar el Ki pero no del todo.

-MAMIIIIIII aquí estoy cerca del rió…-. Dijo la pequeña…

-SI QUERIDA VOY POR TI NO TE MUEVAS ME ESCUCHAS…

-SIII

Después de eso la encontré sentada sobre el césped sentada tratando de contener las lagrimas, me dirigí hacia ella, me arrodille junto a ella… la abrase y le dije.

-ya mi vida, yo estoy aquí…

-gracias mama, que aria sin ti…- dijo llorando en su regazo.

-volvamos a casa cariño…- ella simplemente asintió la cabeza

**Con goku **

Después de ver esa escena tan conmovedora Goku se quedo sin palabras esa mujer que amo seguía igual que siempre cariño, tierna, con carácter y sobretodo con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto la caracteriza…

Y luego sucedió vio ese pequeño ángel, esa pequeña niña, que por lo visto y si su Ki no mentía era su hija… su hija esa pequeña replica de Milk era su hija era una ternura…

**Pensamientos de goku**

De tan solo verlas me dio ganas de correr hacia ellas, de abrazarlas de basarlas, de todo, todo lo que gracias a mi perdieron.

Pero se que tengo que esperar… no puedo hacer todo rápido, por primera vez tengo que hacer un plan…

**Pov de narrador…**

Llego la tarde Milk servia la cena, sus tres retoños se encontraban sentados todos juntos, pasaron varios minutos, platicas triviales, luego después de terminar aquella hermosa cena familiar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones…

Después de varios minutos el sueño callo en esa casa…

Milk dormía placidamente en su cama hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella, abrió los ojos pensado que seria su hija pero no, no habia nadie, dirigió su mirada ala ventana y pudo ver una sombra escabullirse rápido dejando solo ver un cabello negro… no tubo que pensarlo dos veces, sabia que era el y de nuevo empezaban los problemas…

-Goku-. Suspiro acostándose de nuevo.

**Con Goku**

**Narrador…**

Después de que callo la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente se preguntaba como estaba, no lo pudo evitar y salio de su casa y se dirigió ala nueva de su familia, no seria difícil de encontrar ya que simplemente sus Ki los delatan…

Pudo observar que todos dormía placidamente, se dirigía hacia el Ki de su esposa y miro descaradamente sobre en vidrio de ella como dormía sola, en aquella cama, que sin pensar el podría estar junto a ella ahora mismo… estupido error

Después de eso cedió cuenta que se despertaba, se alejo dejando una sombra y un murmullo audible…

- lo siento pero yo si te amaba a pesar de todo…

**CONTINUARA:**

HOLA….

Si se que tarde demasiado en actualizar solo que no encontraba nombre para la pequeña hija de Goku y Milk :3 y como tributo elegí el de Gine como la madre de Goku, espero y no les moleste.

Este nombre me gusta demasiado, si tuviera una hija le pondría así ¬¬ hahaha

Después de que acabe mi otra historia me gustaría subir una de Gine y Bardock… casi no e visto de esta pareja en especial por ahí solo unas dos máximo tres pero no se involucran como romance xc y es lo yo quiero y decidí ponerlo en practica yo sola… me gustaría su opinión.

Eh estado ocupada demasiado en la escuela no tenia demasiado tiempo de actualizar… y aquí estoy…. Hola.

Muchas gracias a sus hermosos reviews a:

danielita1999

Gracias por comentar y sobretodo por apoyar mi historia, eres bienvenida.

igual cuídate muchos besos. espero tus reviews en capítulos futuros

bulmitaouji

holis! Hermosa , divina, no te preocupes se que nunca me abandonaras. Hahaha si te comprendo hay muchos problemas, me alegra que te aya gustado en capitulo espero tu próximo reviews...:3

Duvalintricolor

Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado...

ali

si no te preocupes tanbien yo siento eso es solo que no encuentro muy bien el momento adecuado pero te prometo que de aqui en adelante viene lo frustante y lo bueno...

azucenas

hahaha no se si conseguirle otro a Milk es que se hace que no va, te explico Milk desde pequeña siempre a amado a Goku y como que olvidarlo de un dia a otro no creo pero lo que puedo hacer es que ponga a goku celoso... me encantaría verlo así.. Muchas gracias por tu reviews...

gracias por los cumplidos igual saludos cuídate.

MilkXD

Cada vez que veo tu nombre me saca una sonrisa hehehe me gusta mucho :3 MilkXD hahaha

Me alegra que te te guste la historia... si ya se sufren mucho pero la historia tiene que tener sentido... y dolor XD gracias si siempre e querido ver ala hija de Goku y Milk

Dragón caritol Z

Muchas gracias por el cumplido me alegra que te guste.

Heheh me esmere mucho en ese pensamiento...y lo de mmm hahaha solo use la teoría dragón ball z no sabes ni como paso xD hahahaha

Es ya siempre a sido una guerrera como madre y ahora por luchadora

bay cuídate

muchas gracias a todas, acepto sugerencias, anónimos, etc póngalos seguir y favorita gracias hasta la próxima


End file.
